


Love Notes

by Glittersandmeow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittersandmeow/pseuds/Glittersandmeow
Summary: When a note that was written with a gold glittered pen caught Alec's attention.





	

On a hot summer day Alec was in the café that his sister Izzy owns. There was this new addition on her decorations which is the "express yourself board", as she calls it. He read the notes posted on, they were mostly qoutes from some book but heart shaped note that says "You made me build the walls aroud my heart" caught his attention because it was written with a gold glittered pen. 

As a hopeless romantic writer he had an itch to reply a sappy qoute. So he did it. He grabbed a simple sticky note and wrote: "Someday, someone will come along who will tear down those walls you've built around your heart" He then added a smiley face. He pinned it on the back of the heart note. Maybe the owner of the note will notice it. 

 

The next day Alec was back at the café to write as he always does. He likes to observe people, this is where the Ideas for his novels came from, plus the smell of coffee makes his brain more productive. He noticed that the heart note was replaced so he walked towards the board to have a closer look. It was then he realized that it was not replaced, the first note was hidden by the new note that says "Will you be that someone" still written with a gold glittered pen. It made him smile. He didn't expect the reply will be that.... flirtatious. 

He tought of a good reply. But he ended up with: ""I would like to but I'm homosexual and I'm thinking you're a girl.". He pinned the note at the back of that heart note like what he did with his first reply note. 

When he got back the next day he saw the new note that says: "Well. I am a guy and I consider myself as a free wheeling bisexual so there"s a chance then?" With a heart on the end. 

He replied: "I don't know now. Maybe if I know you?" He added a winky on the end. He was trying to be flirty. Which is the exact opposite of what he'll do in a real life conversation. He pinned it again on the back of the note.

Then he saw a new reply again on the next day and it says: "Okay then. We'll get to know each other. Tell me about yourself on every note you'll write." Alec likes that idea. So he did it. 

Every day they where writing notes about themselves. Like he is a writer and the next day the note says well "I like writers and I actually have this crush on a writer I know but I won't tell you who cuz there's a posibility that you know him. And he replies: "Is he famous? I'm not that famous though" and then they exchange notes day after day. It was like he knew the man already. 

He wanted to keep the note writing a secret. His sibling knew about this note writing thing but they didn't know it was him. He always make sure to post it when everybody was busy so that people wont notice him. And when he got home, when Izzy and Jace talk about it he pretends to do something so that he won't get caught, he wasn't a good liar. But then Jace caught him. 

It was his birthday and he always stays at home on that day but he was thinking about the notes half of the day so he went to the café. He didn't know that Jace was following him because he was excited to see the reply. It was then when he was writing his reply and Jace faked a cough that caught his attention. 

"So you are the note writer huh?" Jace said with a smirk. "I-I am not." He says as he looked away from Jace. "That's why you we're so inspired these few weeks. I thought it was just a coincidence that you and the note maker were alike!" Alec scratched the back of his neck. "Okay you caught me." Jace grinned. "We're telling Izzy" 

They arrived at home and saw Izzy talking to her extremely atractive plus hot bestfriend, Magnus Bane. He was totally not crushing on him and he was not drooling over his toned arms. He reminded himself that Magnus was off limits because he has a boyfriend. Jace shamelessly interrupted them "Izzy. Alec has something to say." he said. At that moment Magnus turned to them, for a second they where looking at eachother and Magnus's phone rang. 

"Izzy I gotta go. Rapha is looking for me. He lost his keys to the apartment again." Magnus said after he ended the phone call. Alec reminded himself again"Rapha, the boyfriend. He's off limits.'" he took a deep breath. Magnus bid goodbye to Jace and Him. "Oh and Happy Birthday Alexander. I got you a present there." He pointed at the table and got out. Alec took a deep breath again. Why does Magnus affect him that way? 

"What will you tell me Alec?" Izzy interrupted his thoughts. "Oh-- I-- Uhm.. I write the notes." She arched her brows in confusion, but then her eyes grew wide in realization. "The notes? The notes on my café?" She said in a excited way and smiled knowingly. "Yes.. why are you smiling like that?"Izzy changed the way she smiled. "Nothing. Tell me why you did it!" She said and patted the space beside her on the sofa to make him sit. She tells her that he was just curious but she didn't believe him, so he told her the truth. 

 

Izzy convinced him to meet up with the mystery guy but for him it was not the time. The next day the note was half glittered and plain black inked. When he read the note it has the explaination why it became that way. It says: "Belated happy birthday then. I knew some... Oops glittered pen is empty now. It's hideous to write without glitters. I'm gonna buy a new one. I hope you have a good day. XO"

It made him think of a good idea. He was at the store where customize some stuffs. They offer those customized pens. He was sure it wasn't a normal school supplies section pen that the mystery guy was writing with. He bump into Magnus as he goes in the shop. "I'm sorry. Oh Hi Alexander." He smiled at him. "Hello Magnus." Alec smiled back. "Buying something? For your boyfriend?" Alec shook his head. "I don't have one. It's for a special someone" Magnus nodded. "I'll go ahead then." He bid goodbye and walked to the counter. He ordered a gold glittered ink and customized a striped design for the outher part of the pen. 

He got back at the café and made a note that says he will give the pen as a gift and he wishes no one will get it except the mystery guy. The next day he got a reply that says he got the pen and he liked it.

It was then a month since they began writing notes to each other. Alec decided to meet with him. They planned to wear a blue shirt so that they could recognize each other. Alec suggested that the mystery guy will bring the pen that alec gave him just to make sure that it is him.

 

He was waiting and looking at the board when Magnus sat on the other side of the table. He is wearing a blue shirt and then grabbed a pen on his pocket and put in on the table. It was the striped glitter pen. Alec was shocked. He's jaw droped and the things the wrote about each other came into his mind. Magnus loves glitter, Magnus is a Fashion Blogger, Magnus loves cats... He never thought about this before. He was looking at the pen and then he looked at magnus, who was smiling and touching his lips . He blinked twice to make sure it was really Magnus. 

"H--how did you know it was me?" That was the words that came out to his mouth after he got over with the shock. "Because you're the only person on this room who is wearing a blue shirt? Except for me ofcourse." He looked around magnus was write he was they we're the only one wearing a blue shirt. "And I saw some tweets about it. I was already caught because I posted a picture of the first note on instagram. I tought you knew. But then Izzy told me that you seldom open your twitter or your other social media accounts and I was sure you were clueless about all of this." Magnus again was right. He opens his twitter for like once a month or sometimes once in two months. "When did you see it?" He asked. Magnus was thinking. "Hmm. It was the day after your birthday. I saw the tweet where you were writing the note and the customized pen was on the table. It was just your back but I knew it was you." Magnus smiled and winked. 

Alec was silent for a while. "But I thought you have a boyfriend?" Magnus was confused. " I don't have one." Now he is confused. "But Rapha?" Magnus made a gross out face. "Gross. He's my bestfriend and my roommate. He's like a brother to me." Alec nods he felt silent again. "I'm sorry. This is just weird" Magnus just smiled at his remark. "It was weird too when I knew it was you." Magnus said. "Why didn't you tell me it was you?" He suddenly asked. "I don't want to ruin the fun darling and I want to know more about you too." Magnus licked his lips and bit it. Alec was not affected by that.. really. "So uhm. You have a crush on that writer huh?" He said as he lookes at magnus's eyes but he bit his lips again.

Now Alec can't look away from his lips. "Yes I've been crushing on him since I met him." Magnus grinned. Alec was getting distracted by his lips but he let himself get sucked by the most beautiful eyes he saw. Then it was all comfortable as hours passed by. 

\----------

When he got home Alec decided to open his twitter. He was shocked by the notifications that was 100+ it was all about the note making thing and his feed was full of the pictures earlier when they met. He decided to tweet. 

"I really should open my twitter more often"

 

Seconds later he got more notifications. But he noticed Magnus's tweet "Yes you should. Goodnight Alexander" he liked it and replied "But you should have just said it to me. Goodnight too Magnus."

"I told you already. I don't want to ruin the fun. And it was worth it. You should have seen the shocked look on your face. It was cute."

"I think it wasn't that cute. I think I look dumb. But It was a good experience anyway. For real Goodnight Magnus. See you tomorrow."

"Okay darling. It's a date then. Sleep well. Goodnight. Dream about me. :*"

He shook his head on Magnus tweet while smiling. 

\-----------  
It was their official 1st month as a couple when someone from a magazine interviewed them because the people are moreinterested in their love story.  
"Alec why did you reply on that note?" The interviewer asked Alec first.  
"Uhm. It caught my attention at first. It was a note that kind of makes you want to be afraid about love. And I was writing about my new romance story, I'm a hopeless romantic so I want that person to know that someday someone will tear down those walls and love him unconditionally." Alec answered and the interviwer nodded.   
"Magnus. Do you think Alec did tear down those walls you built around your heart?" The interviewer asked. 

"Well. When I first saw him. It was 3 years before that note exchaging happened. He already tore some parts of the walls" He winked at Alec after answering the question. 

 

The interviewer's grin grew wider. He then asked Alec. "Alec. When did you know that you liked him?"

Alec answered with confidence. "I don't actually remember when. But I think it was also when I first met him. It was the moment where he smiled and I can't stop thinking about that for weeks. But I didn't do anything because I thought he has a boyfriend." Magnus laughed and said. "And he just knew that I didn't have one when the meet up happened. He didn't even dare ask his sister because he's afraid that he'll gets caught. He's not a good liar."

The interviewer nodded.   
"Magnus. You didn' have a boyfriend or girlfriend for 3 years. And then you pinned that note on the board. Who is that for? Is there someone you can't get over with? "

Alec looked at Magnus with concern. He already knew the story behind that. What he's concerened about is Magnus getting hurt by that again. But Magnus just smiled. A genuine one woth no hint of hurt in it. "That day I bumped in to my ex. And she wanted me to get back with her. I wasn't really that over her but I refused. I don't want to be used again. I wanted something new. I visited my bestfriend's, his sister's, café then there was this new board that say 'express yourself' so I pinned that note. But slowly when Alec pin a reply on my notes I forgot that a part of me is not over her. Infact I saw her again last week and she is feels like a stranger with some memories."

**Author's Note:**

> Halloo. I was busy this past few months because of school but now it's summer so, I'll try to write more FF... and sorry for some typos or wrong grammars I'll edit it as soon as I can.
> 
> I hope you like this one and tweet me your reactions on @ShumagnusMatt ;)


End file.
